A Daughters Ambition
by guycrazy
Summary: Sesshomaru has a daughter! Will he accept this or will he leave her to her own fate? Should I go on? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A Daughter's Ambition; A Father's Love**

Chapter 1:

His hair is long and of a whitish-silver color, though he does not look old. His eyes are a hue of burning amber. He has a large fur boa over his right shoulder and his left arm is missing. Lost in battle I presume. But I've heard stories and tales about his strength. Who could have accomplished a task such as claiming his left arm? He carries two swords. I've heard of the one he possesses that can bring people back to life. It was once wielded by his father. My grandfather, whom I shall never meet. Yes, the man I am watching from my perch in the tree just inside the forest, is indeed my father. Does he know? I doubt it. My mother died when giving birth to me. The people who raised me often told me stories of his greatness. They said he was noble and respectful, even though he had left my mother when she was two months pregnant. Was he running away from love? Was he running away from me? Not according to the tales. He had left on a quest to seek out another one of my grandfather's swords…and he never returned. Why? I don't know.

I left my home three months ago in search of Lord Sesshomaru. I found him four nights ago, though I have not yet made an appearance. Why? For two reasons. One; I wish to observe him from a distance before the introduction takes place. Two; what am I supposed to do? I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi father. You haven't met me before but I'm your daughter.' No. That just wouldn't work. Perhaps I can talk to the girl that travels with him. From the time I've spent watching them, I've learned her name is Rin. He also travels with a toad demon, Jaken. I'm not one to judge people but he is extremely annoying. Can my father really have that much patience? Ah-Un, a two headed dragon. I've never heard Lord Sesshomaru call the dragon by name before, but that's what the girl calls it.

I have eyes that match my father's. My hair doesn't though. Well…I can't say that…my hair is black with white stripes. I must have gotten the white stripes from father. I'm not human. No. Impossible. From what I've heard, Lord Sesshomaru despises humans; he would never mate with one. But what of this girl? She is unmistakably human. She carries the scent of one. I can run fast, jump high and fly. But as far as my other powers go, I've yet to master them. I was raised by humans so they couldn't possibly teach me. Hopefully my father can though. I've had occasional visits from a fire demon called Totosai, but he couldn't help me either. He told me to seek out Lord Sesshomaru and ask for his assistance. When I informed Totosai that I already had plans to make my existence known to him, he equipped me with my own sword. Not one with special powers of any sort-regretfully enough-but he told me I would need it for there would certainly be enemies to battle along the way. He was right.

I recall my most recent battle, just eight nights ago. I do not know what it was but it was large and dangerous. My speed worked to my advantage, but barely. I am not skilled in fighting. I have not had any experience with it until I set out in search of my father. If it weren't for my desire to meet Lord Sesshomaru, I might have died. I refuse to die without ever having met the man who gave me to my mother. Sometimes I wish I had known her. The people in the village had said that if Lord Sesshomaru had been there when I was born, he could have brought her back into this world with his sword. This is how I found out about the Tensaiga.

I have no intentions of introducing myself to this man before I speak with the girl; and I have no intentions of introducing myself to the girl until I further observe father and his companions. But I know how I will make the introduction. I noticed that father often leaves Rin and Jaken while he goes on a short mission. I shall talk to her then. I'm not worried about the toad demon and his staff. He cannot do any harm to me. Such a small and weak creature will have no effect on me. Not after the fierce battles I've endured throughout my journey. I am surprised about one thing though. The village people and Totosai told me Lord Sesshomaru had an extremely keen sense of smell. Why has he not sensed me? Why has he not smelt me? I haven't always been downwind of him. Part of me actually wants him to discover my presence before I make the first move; but most of me wants to make a good first impression. A formal introduction. Not one by being discovered from lack of common sense.

I shall wait until the next time he leaves the human girl and the toad demon, then I will talk to Rin. But until that time comes, I'll wait patiently, for this is not something that I want to screw up. I do not wish for father to think lowly of me.

Night has fallen. The girl has curled up next to Ah-Un and fallen asleep. Jaken sits on a rock near the girl and the dragon. His chin rests on his chest and his large, round, yellow eyes are closed. Listening carefully I can hear, light breathing of three, my signal. My signal that Lord Sesshomaru's companions are sleeping. Lord Sesshomaru himself has found a comfortable spot under a tree on the east side of the clearing. This is good. The wind is blowing west. I am in a tree to the south. I sit on my branch for a very long time. Watching; waiting. Finally, with his right hand resting on the handle of the unfamiliar sword, his head droops the slightest bit, his eyes close slowly and his breathing evens out. He's asleep. I lean back against the thickest part of the tree and stretch my legs out on the branch in front of me. Leaning my head back, I let my heavy eyelids do as they please. With my sword-compliments of Totosai-resting in my lap, I sleep. I shall wake at the break of dawn. Hopefully, before everyone else. Then I shall continue my observing and build up the courage to confront my father…when the time is right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I wipe the last bit of drowsiness from my eyes. I must continue to follow Lord Sesshomaru. Sitting up straight, I look to the spot where my father had slept last night, I find that he has not moved the slightest inch. The toad demon sleeps on, and the girl now lies on her side hugging the two-headed dragons tail. Perfect. I can go find some water.

I jump out of my tree and head further south-I spotted a creek there yesterday. Sitting with my legs folded underneath me, I scoop some water into my hands and drink. Very refreshing. I take a deep breathe and let it out slowly. It's a beautiful morning. Birds are quietly chirping, the slow babbling of the creek relaxes my muscles. There is a deer on the other side of the creek eating the gorgeous green grass. Looking to my left, I spot a squirrel scampering across the land and up a tree. I take another drink of the clean, cold water, smile to myself and return to my tree. I don't eat much. I don't have to. Sometimes I can go days without eating, but I try to eat at least once a day to keep my energy to the fullest. I haven't eaten recently though. I found some berries the night after I found father, but I've been trying to concentrate more on the dog demon and his followers than keeping my energy up.

The sun is up. The sky is clear. It's soothingly warm, this morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move. Turning my head I discover that father has awoken. I noticed something else about him this morning, when I returned from the creek. When father is awake, he appears to be cold-hearted and unkind; when he is sleeping, he looks like a gentle, loving man. Whether it is just my imagination or he really does just wear a mask, I don't know. Maybe someday I will.

Father stretches and sniffs the air. Oh no! the wind has changed directions over night. How can I be so stupid! As these thoughts, and others, run rapid though my mind, father walks over to the toad demon. He doesn't seem to have noticed my scent. Luck is with me. He watches the toad demon for a minute then frowns. "Jaken," he says sharply, "get up. We must be on our way."

Jaken twitches, and his eyes snap open. "Yes milord!" he says. I quietly climb down from my tree and make my way around the trees and shrubs so I am now downwind from Lord Sesshomaru. I hide behind a tree on the east side of the clearing. No one should see me here. I am further into the forest than I was before, but I can still see everyone. Lord Sesshomaru now stands beside Rin. His back is to me but I can hear his words.

"Rin. It's time to get up."

The girl stirs and rolls over. "Huh?" she says sleepily.

"I said it is time to get up. We should continue on our way."

"Oh…okay Lord Sesshomaru." This girl…she is oddly cheerful. Father is cold and rarely talks, while Jaken is really annoying and goes on about everything. Rin, on the other hand, she always seems so happy. This is the weirdest group I have ever seen in my life. They have nothing in common with each other. Well…that's how it appears to be anyway.

Rin stands up and stretches while she yawns. "You may go to the creek in the bush to catch yourself some fish if you would like," the Lord of the Western Lands says. His voice…completely emotionless.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin says, nodding her head. "Come on Jaken! Let's go!" I smile to myself; fish is all I ever see that girl eat. It's like she doesn't think anything else is edible.

The toad demon mumbles something I don't understand and takes after Rin as she runs for the creek. Good thing I moved away from there. Father doesn't follow right away. Instead he watches them go then slowly turns his head so he is facing in my direction. I move behind the large tree so as not to be caught. After a few moments of silence, I hear footsteps. I listen closely. They are moving to the south, toward the creek and away from me. That was too close. I must be more careful.

Later that evening, when I had found myself another tree to sit in, I watched Lord Sesshomaru sit on a large rock in a field. He watched Rin as she ran in circles around Jaken, singing, and laughing. Jaken, of course, stood there with annoyance written all over his face. When she finally settled down and decided to make a halo of flowers, father called Jaken over to him. The toad demon instantly obeyed. Father spoke quietly to Jaken, and as much as I tried, I couldn't hear what he was saying. When he was done he rose from his rock and left his companions. He walked in the direction I was. I held my breathe and sat completely still until he had passed. Half swiveling around, so I could see behind me, I watched as he disappeared from view. I sighed in relief. Now was my chance.

I jump out of the tree and land softly on the ground. I walk slowly out of the bush, in an attempt to not frighten Rin and Jaken. The toad demon had his back to me and didn't notice me coming. Rin, however, looked up from her task and directly at me. I stopped and smiled a friendly smile. "Hello, there," I greeted her.

She smiled back, "Hello."

Jaken whirled around with his staff at the ready. "Who are you and what do you want!" he demanded in that irritating voice of his. I ignored him.

"I understand your name is Rin?"

"Yes," she replied confused.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you and Jaken. Could you spare some time?"

"I demand you identify yourself this instance!" Jaken tried hard to make himself heard.

"Not to worry Jaken," I smiled, "I do not mean to harm you or Rin; and as far as who I am, that is what I wish to talk to you about. I need your help."

"I'd be happy to help…but Lord Sesshomaru is much stronger. I can ask him for you when he comes back if you want," Rin offered.

"No, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is why I am asking for help from you and Jaken."

"How do you know our names!" Jaken screams.

"Sit. I will tell you everything I can."

"Come on Master Jaken, she needs our help," Rin pleaded. Jaken frowned deeply at the girl then sighed in defeat. He sat down next to her and stared at me, waiting for me to begin.

"Well…I'm going to be quick and very straight forward with this. My name is Shika. Lord Sesshomaru is my father. I don't know if he remembers my mother or not, but she died when she was giving birth. He left in search of his father's sword when mother was just two months pregnant. He never came back. I left in search of Lord Sesshomaru three months ago and I have been following you all for the past five days. I would have introduced myself sooner, but I wished to observe my father from afar. I am not going to make my presence known to him just yet, so you can't tell him I'm following, but I wanted to talk to you in an effort to learn more about him. I would greatly appreciate it if you would-," Jaken cut me off.

"This is absurd! Lord Sesshomaru does not have children!"

"Oh yeah? Did you ever think to ask him that? Maybe he actually remembers leaving my pregnant mother," I reply, frustrated. Of course, this was expected of Jaken.

"Master Jaken! Just listen to what she has to say! She needs our help!" Rin scolded him.

"Thank you, Rin," I smiled. "Now, I was wondering what you could tell me about him. I mean, what would be the best way for me to introduce myself to him?"

"Well…" Rin mused, "We could introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru ourselves…"

"No, I want it to be a formal introduction. I want to introduce myself."

"Maybe you could just wait here for him to come back and then introduce yourself," Rin said enthusiastically.

"I suppose. I didn't want it to happen so soon, but guess there really is no other choice, is there?" Rin shook her head.

"What do you think Master Jaken?" she asked the toad demon.

"Personally I don't think you should introduce yourself at all. Lord Sesshomaru will not fall for such trickery." He suddenly jumped to his feet. "Tell me demon…are you working for Naraku!"

I looked at him puzzled, "Who's Naraku?"

"Don't play games with me! POWER OF THE STAFF OF-," it was my turn to cut him off.

I grabbed his staff and pulled it away from him. He stumbled forward onto his face. "Jaken," I say firmly, "Do you really think Lord Sesshomaru would be happy to find out that you tried to singe his daughter?"

"Imposter!" he screamed.

"Well, if that's the way you want to be…" I brought the top of the staff down to quickly meet his head, leaving him unconscious. I looked at Rin sadly, "I'm sorry, Rin."

"Oh, it's okay. Lord Sesshomaru does that all the time," she giggled.

"So, what can you tell me about him?...Father?" I smiled weekly.

"Well, he saved my life, with his Tensaiga for one. That's how I became his companion. He has another sword called Tokijin. It's very powerful, and very dangerous. His claws can glow green and then a green light comes out that looks like a whip. He run fast, jump high, fly, and once, I saw him turn into a giant dog! He doesn't act very friendly and he doesn't smile very often…but once in a while he will. Oh, and he's very smart and very brave and strong." She paused to think.

"Rin, do you know how he lost his left arm?"

"No. He never told me. That's when I met him actually! I found him in the woods, he was hurt really bad. Then I started taking care of him, I brought him fish everyday," her expression grew sad and scared, "When the people in the village found out the beat me for it."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah. Then a bunch of wolf demons came to the village and caused all sorts of trouble! I tried to run away but some of the wolves chased me and tried to kill me. The next thing I knew Lord Sesshomaru was kneeling next to me and I wasn't hurt at all! Then I started traveling with him."

"Oh…wow." He saved her life? I thought he despised humans. Maybe it was because she wanted to help him when he was hurt.

I spend the rest of the day with Rin and Jaken. I played with Rin and entertained her with a few magic tricks that I knew. Jaken sat off with Ah-Un, glaring at me nastily. I wait with her for the return of Lord Sesshomaru. I hope he doesn't think I am trying to hurt Rin or Jaken when he sees me. I hope he doesn't try to kill me! With any luck, he will remember leaving mother all those years ago. He'll remember that she was pregnant, and that he never actually met his child. With any luck, he's smarter than Jaken and knows when someone is not lying to them. Could it finally be that I'm going to meat my own father? Will the empty void in my life finally be filled?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was getting much darker. The sun was almost invisible now. Rin was getting tired; Jaken was still trying to kill me with his eyes. Where could he be? Why has he been gone so long?

"Lord Sesshomaru should be back soon," Rin yawned.

"Is he always this late?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh." He should be back soon. I wonder how the meeting will go. Is he going to turn me away? Does he even remember mother? Will he think I am an imposter? My questions shall be answered soon although the suspense is becoming too much to bare. Will I back out at the last second? No. That is not the kind of demon I am. I have traveled all this way just to meet him; I am not going to run away. Besides, what will he think of me if I do? Not very much, I can say that for sure. Rin's yawns are becoming closer together.

"I think I need to go to sleep," she says.

"Yes. You should rest."

"Are you crazy!" Jaken yells. "I cannot allow Rin to sleep while in the presence of an enemy! Do you have any idea what Lord Sesshomaru will do to me if anything happened to Rin!"

"Probably nothing as bad as what I'm going to do to you if you keep this up," I say resting my hand on the handle of my sword. Jaken's already large eyes widen in terror. "It's okay, Rin. Go to sleep."

"You won't run away?" she asks.

"And leave to the care of this pathetic imp? Not likely."

Rin smiles and curls up next to Ah-Un. She's asleep before long. I watch her sleep. She's such a nice kid.

The moon is out now and the sun has disappeared behind the horizon. I sit in wait for the Lord of the Western Lands; my father. A light breeze blows by me. A demonic scent is in the air. This scent is one I've smelt before. It is very familiar…it is the scent of father. Breathing deeply, I muster up all of my courage. My heart is pounding hard and fast and I could swear that, if I was human, it would break right through my chest. I look over to Rin, she is sleeping soundly. Jaken, despite his efforts, had fallen asleep on his rock long ago. This is good. It leaves me and Lord Sesshomaru to talk in private. All that is said will stay between us.

Far off in the distance a figure is moving towards me. It's moving fast. Father. He's not running, he's flying. When he is closer I can see the anger and menace in his eyes. I gasp. He must think I hurt the girl! He reaches the site where Rin and Jaken are sleeping, his hand ready to unsheathe his sword at any given moment. He stops and looks at his sleeping companions. He frowns and looks at me. My mouth dries up.

"If you mean to harm them, you might want to change your plans," he says sharply.

"N-no, sir. I do not mean them any harm. I have been here all day and I have not hurt them. I was waiting for you, actually."

"Hmm, you're looking for a fight?"

"No," I say and bow respectfully to the Lord. I see slight confusion in his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru…you don't know me, and you probably don't trust me, but I wish to speak to you about an extremely important matter."

"And what would that matter be?"

"Do you remember, almost two hundred years ago? When you left your mate in search of your father's sword, Tetsusaiga?"

He nods slowly, "What of it?"

"Were aware that at that time your mate was with child?"

"Yes. What are you getting at!" he snarls.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I am that child. You, sir, are my father."

I'm at the stream, bathing. It has been a long time since I had a proper bath. It has been thirteen nights since I introduced myself to father. I replay that night in my head every day. I remember everything that happened as though it only happened today.

"_Lord Sesshomaru…I am that child. You, sir, are my father."_

"_You…you are my child? Impossible. Kinsoyu was only two months pregnant. My child would have no idea what I look like."_

_So mothers name was Kinsoyu. "Indeed. I did not know what you looked like. I did not even know you were alive. Three months ago I saw an interesting painting. The village people that raised me told me that it was a painting that mother had done of you before I was born. I decided to go in search of you. Totosai had visited me before I left. He told me that my search would not be in vain, for you still lived on. I found you five nights ago, and I have been following you ever since."_

"_I thought I saw someone behind that tree this morning."_

"_Yes. That was me. I had not realized that the wind changed direction overnight until I saw you sniffing the air. Then I moved behind the tree."_

"_You, claim to be my child?"_

"_I don't claim to be. I have no need to claim it since I already know that I belong to you. I have many questions I wish for you to answer and things for you to teach me. Totosai said that only you could help me master my demonic powers." He did not respond. "If you refuse to believe that I am your child, then I will leave you. I will return to the village of humans that served as my family, generation after generation."_

"_You do not need to leave. Your scent is familiar, though we have never met. Your scent is close to your mothers, as are your looks. You may travel with me for now and I will answer as many questions and teach you as much as I can, but if there is even the slightest bit of proof that you are an imposter, you shall leave straight away."_

"_Yes, Lord. I understand."_

I smile to myself. I never thought that it would go so well. I didn't know it would be so easy.

I walk out of the water and dress. As I walk back to father and the others, I notice something moving behind a shrub. I knew I should have told father but I was overcome by curiosity. I walk over to the shrub, pull out my sword and run around it. Two demons look up at me with evil eyes. Why were they spying on me? I demanded an answer from them with a simple glare. They grin evilly. The one closest to me lunges, his claws outstretched. I dodge him and pull out my sword. He continues trying to slice me open. I keep dodging as best as I can, but pick up a few nicks here and there. I wait for my opening. The second demon stands up and runs. Not at me, but away from the battle. The first demon looks over his shoulder at his retreating friend and I bring my sword around in a wide arch, embedding it in his gut. His eyes grow wide as he falls to the ground. He shudders, then lies still; dead. I look up to where the second one ran to; he's gone, out of sight. Damn. I sheath my sword and run to tell father.

Upon coming into view, Rin stands up and shouts, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He looks over at me and waits for an explanation. _Why did I go for a bath and come back bleeding?_ I presume.

"There were a couple demons over there. When I got out of the water I saw something behind a bush and went to check it out. I got one of them but the other got away."

"What kind of demons?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. They had small slits for eyes, and forked tongues. Their feet were…kind of like Ah-Un's." I said, trying my best to remember what they looked like.

"Snake-demons," father grumbled. "They're miserable cretins."

"Are you going to go after it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

"No. If it decides to make itself present again, than I shall kill it, otherwise unnecessary conflicts don't interest me. In the mean time, Shika, go wash off the blood."

"Yes, sir."

A couple nights later, when Rin and Jaken are sleeping, and Lord Sesshomaru has returned from wherever it is that he goes, I decide to ask some questions.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I say. He looks at me. "Who is it that you search for across these lands?"

"Does it matter?" he says coldly. I suppress a shudder.

"Well, I thought that in return for you helping me master my demonic powers and all, I could help you search for your enemy."

"I do not need or want your help." Now, that is fatherly affection! I cast my eyes downward to the ground, obviously rejected by my own father. "In any case," he continues, "the one I search for is known as Naraku." That's it. He says no more. Do I dare press on? No. Maybe he will tell me later, when and if he trusts me more.

"I don't suppose you would tell me how you lost your arm." It was more of a question than a statement.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're my father! You should tell me these things! How am I supposed to trust you if I do not know you?" He stares at me coldly. Did I just raise my voice to Lord Sesshomaru? What is wrong with me? "I'm sorry," I apologize straight away in hopes that he will forgive me. He keeps staring at me. I suppose I owe him an explanation. "It's just that, I traveled a long, hard trek to find you and you don't even treat me as though I am your daughter. I don't know why, but I feel you are trying to chase me away. It is as though you never even thought about me or mother since you left. I only wanted to know my father, but instead I follow around a complete stranger."

A long awkward silence follows my explanation. Father doesn't take his eyes off me the whole time. I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru," I say as I stand up to find myself a tree to sleep in.

"Sit down, Shika," he says. He sounds passed the point of mad. I obey his command for I have no choice. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands, and I am your father. I do not owe you an explanation of any sort. I do not jump at your every command, and I do not need to answer any questions you ask me. However, you must for me. I know you are curious as I am the only family you ever knew, but I, too, have questions. Why have you sought me out, Shika?"

"I need you to te-,"

"That is not why. There is more that you are not telling me. Why did you decide to search for me? Why did you wait so long?" he asks.

"You mean until after I saw the painting?"

"Yes. I know it is not because you didn't know what I looked like or if I was still alive. What was it about the painting? What urged you forward?"

I sigh. "The painting was a painting that mother had done of you; but it was not just a simple painting. There were words as well. On the bottom, underneath your figure. It read, 'Unsought is unfound. Unfound is lost forever. Find him and you will find yourself. Find him and peace will rest upon you both.' Nobody in the village knew what it meant…but I did."

Father waits for me to continue. When I don't, he asks, "What did it mean?"

"It was a message to me, from mother. It meant that I would not truly know who I am until I found you. That I would not be home until I was with you and that when and if I found you, both our souls would be at peace; and if I didn't find you, I would never know who I am, and both our souls would remain trapped in this world, as spirits…forever. I would remain because I could not forgive myself for not trying to find you, but I do not know why you would remain. Only you know that, for only you know what your regrets are."

Lord Sesshomaru brooded in silence for awhile. I waited patiently to be dismissed. I had not expected what was coming net. "My regrets are of plenty. My first, was not setting a proper example for my little brother. I should have taken care of him. He had no father figure in his life and I would have been best suited as his brother."

"I have an uncle?"

"Yes. His name is Inuyasha. He is the one that claimed my arm. May I continue?" he says irritated.

"Yes. Sorry,"

"My second regret, is not returning to your mother when I failed my quest. My third is not being present for your birth. Many other regrets follow those three, but they are not as large of regrets. I do not wish to speak anymore on the subject right now. You may leave. Go sleep."

I nod as I stand to leave. After finding the perfect tree, I look over my shoulder at father. "Thank you, father," I say and jump up onto a branch, where I make myself comfortable. Father seems to be so cold and emotionless, but he cannot hide from me any longer. I know his true feelings now. A life, yet to be fulfilled. That is all. When he has completed his tasks in life, he will no longer be this way. He will be happy.

I think about father's first regret. Not setting a proper example for his brother; my uncle. I hope to meet this Inuyasha someday. I think about meeting Inuyasha until my eyelids grow to heavy for me to hold them open. As they close for the last time, the last image see is Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know if it is real, or if my eyes are playing tricks on me, but father smiles at me. A gentle smile. One that I had not seen him wear until now. Just in case it is real, I smile back at him. A loving smile, between father and daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After the little chat father and I had a few days ago, I noticed that he's starting to pay more attention to me. I don't mean we're spending time together and laughing and telling jokes and stuff. Just that he's been paying attention. Watching me. He still goes on his evening journey to God knows where while Rin, Jaken and I get ready to settle in for the night. I never go to sleep until he gets back though and that bugs him. I often get lectures about how I'm still young and I need to sleep. I don't know why I get those lectures. Him and I are demons…we don't need as much sleep. I hardly ever sleep. Partly because I can't and partly because I don't need to. It was only after I started following Lord Sesshomaru that I started sleeping on a regular basis. Many times when he is away, Jaken tries to take command over me. I know for a fact that I do not need to take that from him. I am of a higher ranking. Only because of whom my father is do I get to command him. I recall our latest dispute.

"_Shika go fetch me some water, I'm thirsty!"_

"_Go get it yourself you damn ingrate! I don't have to listen to you!"_

"_Are you calling me an ingrate? After all I've done for your father!"_

"_What have you done for father besides annoy him and let Rin get kidnapped!"_

"_How did you know about that!"_

"_You think I don't speak to my father?"_

"_Why you little insolent?...I ought to rip your throat out!"_

"_What did you say to me!"_

I recall feeling my eyes gain a burning sensation and my finger tips glowing orange. Jaken noted my anger and backed away a few steps. That was a wise decision in my opinion. If he had continued his ramblings it would have come to the point of a sudden strong wind and…well I don't know what follows. This has happened before, but it only happens when I'm truly upset. It used to scare the village people half to death and later I would hear murmurs _"She's definitely her father's daughter,"_ they'd say. Normally what Jaken had said wouldn't have bothered me so much but he had been getting on my case a lot that day, with him saying that the Great Lord Sesshomaru could never have a daughter as pestering and ungrateful as me. I am thankful for Rin though, through the many times he's said that, she reassured me when I began to doubt myself.

The sun has gone down and it's growing darker with each passing minute. I look over to Rin from my perch on a large rock that jutted out of the ground. As usual, Rin is curled up against Ah-Un sleeping peacefully. Jaken is sleeping in and upright position some feet away from them, holding his staff in way that makes it look as though he is about to summon it's powers. A light breeze sweeps across the empty field, causing the grass to dance and Rin to shiver.

"Still awake?" says a voice from behind me.

I turn and look up to the face of the person who spoke. Even though he had startled me the slightest bit I didn't show it. "Yes, father."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." I really wasn't.

He stares at me with those cold amber eyes as though he's trying to look for any hint of a lie in my eyes. "Go to bed Shika."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I say as I stand up and cast my eyes around trying to find the perfect tree to sleep in.

"What is it?"

"When can we start training my powers?"

"Soon."

"How soon," I say before I get the chance to stop myself. My heart skips a beat at the thought of questioning Lord Sesshomaru.

"Soon." He sounds irritated. "Do not question me further." I nod my head, bow slightly and make my way to my tree. I glance at my father one last time, then let sleep consume my body and mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree shakes, my eyes snap open. The tree shakes again. I fall out and land on the hard ground beneath. I prop myself up on my elbows. "Come on, we're going hunting." I look sleepily up at my father as he looks down at me annoyed.

I groan and rub my backside, "Did you have to be so rude about waking me up?"

"You're a heavy sleeper."

"Am not!" I argue. Then I stop and look at him innocently. We smile at each other and he holds out his only hand to help me up. "We're going hunting?" I ask as I brush the dirt off the back of my pants. I remember the village people always thinking me weird for wearing pants. I was the only girl they'd ever seen to wear pants. I wore clothes that almost looked exactly like fathers, except my pants were red. At that moment I realized how alike we looked.

"Yes. We shall test your powers that way." He started to walk away further into the forest. I looked into the clearing. Rin was still asleep and Jaken hadn't moved but his eyes were now open and he was glaring at me.

"What about Rin?"

"Jaken will watch her." He said simply. He stopped walking and turned to me, waiting for me to follow. I looked back at the sleeping girl one last time.

"Yeah, watch her get kidnapped." I thought I said it quietly but I guess I was wrong, for father was smiling one of his rare smiles and as I ran up to his side I could hear Jaken's irksome voice shouting, "I heard that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking in silence for what seemed to be a very long time, I asked "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To another field, full of wild deer. I found it last night when I was-"

"On one of your mysterious journeys, that no one understands?" I cut him off. That probably wasn't a wise thing to do but I couldn't help myself. I can get very sarcastic sometimes. He glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"When I was scouting out the area to make sure there were no demons around."

"Wouldn't you be able to smell them?"

"Not if they were downwind of me." I nodded my head.

A clearing came into view just on the other side of the trees. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and stuck his arm out to stop me. I looked at him and he motioned for me to keep quiet. He crept to the edge of the clearing then motioned me forward. There was tons of deer peacefully feeding on the fresh green grass. Father shot forward so fast that I barely saw him. He jumped at one of the deer and snapped its neck-even though he only had one arm-killing it instantly. All the other deer scattered as fast as they could. The deer father had killed lay motionless on the ground. He beckoned me to him. I obeyed.

"You told me before that unusual things have happened when you were extremely angered. Correct?"

"Yes."

"This is how we must trigger your powers. What angers you the most?" I thought and though about it for a long time but I couldn't give him an honest answer. "What happened the last time your powers were triggered? What angered you?"

"Jaken."

"Very well. Think about that. Think of what he said and relive it."

I closed my eyes and forced my memory back in time. I forced myself to hear Jaken's infuriating words.

"_Ingrate! Fraud! Imposter! Fake! Bogus! Con! Swindler! Cheat! Sham! Phony!"_

My face turned itself into a deathly frown, my finger tips glowed orange, and the wind around me picked up. I opened my eyes. I imagined Jaken standing in place of where the lifeless deer lay. I was no longer in control of my body. My hand shot outward, and my orange finger tips spat out a mixture of fire and lightening. The wind died down, the color of my fingers returned to normal, and I stared dumbstruck at the scorched, deceased animal on the ground. I noticed a red tint to all my surroundings just before everything turned to normal. Realizing that I had caused that destruction, I became slightly scared. Afraid of myself. I looked quickly to father who was semi-beside and semi-behind me, at a distance. "What? What happened?" I asked.

He walked over to my side. "You control fire and lightening." He said plainly.

"Huh?"

"It's similar to my poison whip. Only it's not a whip of poison, it's blasts of fire and lightening." He looked carelessly at the deer that I had burnt to a crisp. "Your eye's changed color too."

"Is that why there was a red tint to everything?"

"Yes. That is the way it appears to me as well. I would assume you have more powers. It will probably be sometime before you discover them, but for now we will just work on mastering and controlling you Elemental Blast Attack."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but before I got the chance, father wrapped his one arm around my waist and jumped out of the way as someone from inside the forest shouted, "WINDSCAR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As we flew through the air, I saw a bright yellow light over father's shoulder. A bright yellow light that seemed to destroy everything in it's path. Father landed several feet away from where the light had gouged into the ground. He quickly let go of my waist and stood in front of me, at the ready. Where did that light come from? Who's voice did I hear? I peered around Lord Sesshomaru's large figure and to the direction of where the light originated. The pounding of my heart told everyone within a mile that I was obviously frightened and startled. There was no way I could possibly have known that was coming. How did father know? Did he hear it? Did he smell it? Why didn't I notice?

"Father?" I ask shakily, fighting hard not to let him know that I was frightened.

"Quiet Shika," he ordered. I was gaining back composure but my eyes were still wide.

I lowered my voice and tried again. "Father what was that? Where'd it come from?"

"I said quiet!" he snapped. He was staring at something in the woods. I followed his line of vision and noticed something red moving in the woods. There was no doubt that it was a demon. I could now pick up the faint scent of one. One other than Lord Sesshomaru's, I mean.

The red figure stepped out of the forest. It was a boy. He was dressed in red and his hair was the same as fathers…dog ears? He had dog ears? He sported a red kimono and a single, rather old looking sword. I squinted. His eyes. Amber colored. Just like mine and father's. He spoke. "So, Sesshomaru. Recruiting children demons now are you?" His words were full of mock. I felt my muscles tense slightly. Lord Sesshomaru remained silent. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

"You always were one to show up when you weren't wanted…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? I have heard that name before. The demon that claimed father's left arm. His half-brother. My uncle. Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? As in your brother?"

"Oh so you've heard of me?" he grinned evilly. "I bet Sesshomaru's told you all sorts of stories about me huh? None good I bet."

"No. Father hasn't told me anything of you." That was an honest enough answer. He hadn't really told me any stories.

"Oh that's a shame now…wait…did you say father?"

"Yes. She did." Father answered before I got the chance. Inuyasha stood there, frozen to the spot. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Cat got your tongue?" Lord Sesshomaru grinned evilly. I couldn't help but smile at that too.

"This is bull…you can't have a kid!"

"And why not?"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words yet again. He frowned at himself and finally spluttered, "W-w-w…how…long was…when was…sh-she born?"

I blinked. I've never heard anyone stutter like that in my life, and I've been alive a long time…well to humans. Father was silent for a moment before he answered. "Around the same time as you."

"Wh-"

"Inuyasha!" a female's voice screamed. Inuyasha whirled around as a girl walked over to him furiously. "Where have you been? You know you could tell us before you take off some where! We all just wake up and you're gone! What were you thinking!" She stared at Inuyasha intently before he jerked a thumb over his shoulder without a word. "Oh…Sesshomaru…Hi." She waved nervously before the sleeve of my shirt blowing n the wind caught her eye. She leaned to the side to get a better look. "Who's that?" she said quietly to Inuyasha, all the anger and frustration in her voice diminishing quicker than the blink of an eye. She was tall and thin. A human. Young. Dressed in odd clothes. A short white and green top with a red tie looking thing and a really short, green skirt.

"Apparently it's Sesshomaru's daughter."

"What?" She said, her eyes wide with confusion and uncertainty. She hadn't taken her eyes off of me since she first saw me, but now she looked at Lord Sesshomaru disbelievingly. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth before she spoke again. "Really? I mean I can see similarities but Sesshomaru with a daughter? No offense, but I never really thought of you as the being a father type."

"No kidding! Who would mate with him?" Inuyasha snickered. The girl frowned at him and father's muscles tensed, as did mine. He must've known how I'd react for just as was about to pounce at Inuyasha, father pushed me back.

"Speak for yourself half-breed!" I shouted over father's shoulder.

"Quiet Shika!" I instantly obeyed father's commands. I surprised myself with that. I never shunned humans, demons or half-demons for what they were. I didn't even look down on Inuyasha when I first noticed he wasn't a full demon. But he angered me. I felt he had taken that too far. I knew for a fact that my mother loved Lord Sesshomaru. The girl with Inuyasha looked upset as well. Could she be in love with Inuyasha?

"Did you hear that, Kagome?" Kagome must be the girls name. "She even sounds like him when she speaks. Her temper is just the same. You're both pathetic."

Kagome turned to him. "Inuyasha!"

"What? She started it?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right! You're meeting your niece for the very first time and you tell her she's pathetic?"

"She called me a half-breed!"

"You insulted her parents!"

"You're taking her side now?"

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Inuyasha's eyes barely had time to widen before his bead necklace glowed and was pulled to the ground by some invisible force. Kagome turned back to us. "I'm sorry. We got off to a bad start. My name's Kagome." She gave a friendly smile. I wanted to respond but I wasn't sure I should. I looked up at father, uncertainly, for his opinion but he wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was grinning evilly at Inuyasha who still lay on the ground.

"Kagome, there you are!" shouted a tiny voice as a small fox demon bounded out of the woods. It stopped the second it saw Lord Sesshomaru. "Se-Sesshom-GAHHH!" it screamed and dove behind Kagome's legs. I can't lie. It was the cutest, most adorable little thing I'd ever seen. He was so adorable.

"Shippo," Kagome said slightly surprised. The fox demons little head peered around Kagome's leg then snapped back again.

Father walked away from his position of acting as a shield to me and strode towards the forest where we had come from. "Come, Shika. We're leaving." I glanced at him then at the others before taking of after him. As we left the field and entered the forest I glanced back one last time. All three of them were standing there watching us leave. Kagome gave another smile and a small wave goodbye, which I returned.

When we were near reaching the clearing where Rin and Jaken awaited our return, father suddenly whipped around and looked at me with death written all over his face and a mixture of murder, disappointment and embarrassment in his eyes. That was pretty amazing for a supposed emotionless demon. "I cannot believe you!" he growled at me. My eyes widened in fear and I took a step back. "I should think that you could have restrained yourself a lot more than that! No! Instead you had to go spouting off your mouth! What is wrong with you? I thought maybe you would have showed a little more respect in meeting your only uncle for the first time!"

"He tried to kill us! He insulted my mother and he insulted you!"

"QUIET! I don't want to hear it, it does not matter! You disgraced me today! I was hoping you would show that you could control yourself better than Inuyasha, which I know you can, and then you disgraced me like that! You'd better be a little more careful next time you're talking to someone that knows you're my child!" With that he whirled around again and stomped back to Rin and Jaken. I stared at his back for a moment or two before a felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away hurriedly, hung my head in shame and somberly walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in a tree next to a peaceful stream staring at the water. Thinking the same things I'd been thinking all day. Is father really that upset with me? Could I really have disgraced him that much? Buy didn't Inuyasha say that our tempers were alike? Could he have been lying? I sighed. Father was right. I should controlled myself. Will I ever be able to face father again? I bet he doesn't even care that I've left. I bet he doesn't want me around anymore either. He'd have come and found me by now if he did. Have I blown my chance? Will I ever have my family? Or will I be left to wither and die? Will father ever take me back? Am I really doomed? Or will father come and find me? Will he give me another chance? Or will he laugh in my face? with these thoughts flowing through my mind, I did the one thing that made sense. I hugged my legs, buried my face in my knees and I cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who read my stories. I apologize for the long wait. I was away on summer vacation for a while, and I've started a new story as well as tried to keep the others updated. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6:**

I've been crying for days now-on and off. Father hasn't come to find me. I haven't tried to find him, either. He doesn't want me anymore. I wander through the forest aimlessly now. I could only imagine how much Jaken is loving this. The tiny imp finally got his wish. I walk around in a trance most of the time. I think of the person I loved the most in all the entire worlds…and then how I lost him. I think of father.

It's nearing dusk now. As I break out of one of my dazes, I notice a glow beyond the trees. I walk towards it. I don't know why though. I can hear voices and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and the muttering of the word 'idiot'. I hide behind a large tree and peer around to where the glow is being produced. It's Kagome, and Inuyasha, and the little fox demon called Shippo. They're not alone. There are two humans with them and a cat demon. The tall, male human with black hair has a reddened cheek and the brown haired female is gritting her teeth in anger. The cat demon suddenly stands and growls, the hairs on it's back raised. Oh, no. It smelt me. The female demon looks at the cat. "What is it, Kilala?"

Inuyasha grows abruptly aware and stands up, drawing his sword. "It's a demon that's what. Can't you feel anything, Kagome?"

"I feel something…" she says.

The male human looks around. "But it's not evil."

I decide not to bother hiding myself, since they already know I'm here. I slowly and cautiously step out from behind the large tree. I walk closer to them but I don't say anything. "Oh," Kagome says. "It's you."

"You know her?" the other female says.

"Yeah, we've met," Inuyasha says angrily. "What are you doing here anyway, runt?" I shrug. I want to speak to him, but I don't know if he'll listen.

"Inuyasha, put your sword away." Kagome demanded.

"No way, Kagome. She's dangerous. I've seen her powers." Kagome blinked at him.

"Please, I cannot order you to do anything, but I'm not here to harm you." I say.

"Excuse me," the female says. "Who are you?"

"I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" asks the male. "Sesshomaru has a child?"

"Damn right he does." Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha, put your sword away!" Kagome orders again. He shakes his head. She frowns. "Inuyasha…" before she can finish his eyes widen in fear and he sheathes his sword.

"Okay, okay."

"What are you doing here…uh…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Shika. I'm not sure what I'm doing here. I just found you by chance."

"Why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" I look at my feet and don't say anything. Inuyasha chuckles.

"You got him mad didn't you?" Inuyasha says. I nod. He sat back down by the fire, as did the others. The fox demon looked somewhat frightened and clung to Kagome.

"Sit down," Kagome offered in a friendly way. I sit but try not to get to close to anyone.

"So what'd you do?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I failed in showing respect and composure. I disgraced him." I answered.

"That oughta do it."

Shippo finally spoke up. "So Inuyasha is your uncle?" I nod.

"Well," the female held out her hand. "I'm Sango." I shook her hand.

"I'm Miroku." The male kissed my hand.

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled, warningly. The others remained silent.

"Just being friendly." Miroku said innocently.

Before anyone said anything else, I took my chance to speak. "Inuyasha…uh…uncle," he looked at me blankly. "I'm sort of glad I found you."

"You are?"

I nodded. "I wanted to apologize for what a called you when we met."

"You mean 'half-breed'?"

"Yes. It's not normal for me to shun anyone. I've always been accepting of demons, half-demons and humans. I just felt a little insulted when you said what you did about Lord Sesshomaru. I know my mother loved him with all her heart-"

"Loved? As in past tense?"

"Yes. My mother is dead. She died a long time ago. Please, I hope you will accept my most humble apologies. I don't wish to anger you." Inuyasha stared into the fire, saying nothing at all. Everyone remained silent, waiting. I bowed my head, and was about to leave when I heard his low voice mumble.

"Forget about it. I don't wanna remember it anymore than you do so just forget about it."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha softly and smiled.

"Where's Sesshomaru? I don't want him finding you here and thinking I kidnapped you or anything."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. If he wanted to find me he'd have done it by now."

"How long ago did you leave?" Kagome asked, startled.

"A week I think."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't believe that guy. He's turning you away, just like he did to me…and you're his kid!"

"It is sad," I admitted. "I spent so long tracking him down…I never thought it would end like this. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to fight by his side…" I trailed off.

"That's awful," Shippo said teary-eyed. I smiled at him.

"Inuyasha," I said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What was that light you created?"

He grinned, unmistakably proud. "That was the Windscar. It came from my Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga?"

"It was my father's sword, created from his fang."

"Like fathers Tensaiga?"

"Tensaiga was created from father's fang too, but it's opposite. My sword kills, his revives."

"Oh."

"Sesshomaru lost his arm fighting for this sword. Did he tell you that?"

I shook my head slowly. "He told me it was you that took his arm but that was about it."

"…What were you and Sesshomaru doing in that field anyways?"

"He was teaching me how to use my powers. That was my first lesson."

"Hm…seemed pretty powerful to me."

I smiled. "He called it my Elemental Blast Attack." It was silent for a while until I thought of something. "Are you searching for the demon Naraku as well?"

"You know about Naraku?" Sango asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I had planned on helping father defeat him…so you're all helping Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Sango answered. "Kagome's a priestess," I could tell. "Miroku's a…monk, and I'm a demon slayer."

"A demon slayer, huh?" She nodded. I looked from Shippo to Inuyasha and smiled at her. "You missed some." She smiled, as did everyone else.

Shippo jumped out Kagome's lap. "I help too!" he exclaimed, not wanting to be left out.

"How does running away from the demons help!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, don't start. Myoga's much worse." Myoga? Totosai mentioned a Myoga.

"Inuyasha…I plan on heading on my way in the morning, but do you suppose it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

Before he got a chance to answer Kagome spoke for him. "Of course it's alright. Right guys?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo all nodded. I looked to Inuyasha for his input but he didn't say anything. I kept watching him until he finally spun around.

"What!"

"You didn't answer me, yet." I replied calmly.

"Rrrr…they said it was alright didn't they!"

Kagome smiled. "That's his way of saying he doesn't mind."

"Kagome!" He yelled.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept in a tree across from Inuyasha last night. Miroku mentioned something about similarities, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Lord Sesshomaru. I plan on trying to find him again and make amends. Inuyasha gave me hope last night. Maybe now that things have been smoothed over between me and Inuyasha, father will accept that I can fix my mistakes and take me back.

Inuyasha was already awake when I opened my eyes. He was still in the tree across from me, staring at me. Everyone else was still sleeping. I'll never forget the conversation we had. He told me that he believed I would make a worthy demon and that he didn't think he'd mind me being a part of what's left of his family. I also won't forget the way he smiled when I told him I felt the same way about him. When everyone else woke up, I said my goodbyes and left.

It only took me a day to find Lord Sesshomaru. He must not have traveled far for me to find him that quickly. When I presented myself Rin jumped up excitedly and Jaken muttered something under his breath. Father was present at the time. He didn't seem surprised by my sudden appearance at all. He must have sensed me coming. He looked at me coldly, although there was something else I couldn't quite place. As usual he was far away from Rin and Jaken. He was at the far end of the clearing. I smiled thinly as I walked over to him, bowing respectively as I stood before him. I cleared my throat. My heart thumped, threatening to break through my chest. "Father." I greeted him.

"Shika." He stared at me grimly.

"I wanted to tell you that I found Inuyasha and I've spoken with him. I felt great need to apologize and explain my behavior. We've come to accept each other and I…" I trailed off again.

"Go on. Finish what you start."

I lowered my gaze. "I…hope you can forgive me."

"Do you at all realize-"

"That I disgraced you? Yes. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Shika, why do you so often refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru and not father?"

I'm taken aback for a moment. "I'm…not used to saying father. I've never had to call anyone that before."

"I will not forget the what you've done Shika. But I will not hold it against you…this time. Try to restrain yourself."

"Yes father. I'll do my best, but it is hard sometimes."

"You think it was easy for me to not kill Inuyasha for putting my life and the life of my only daughter in harms way? You must learn."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

The sun had set quite a while ago. Rin and Jaken are both asleep. As I turn to find a tree to sleep in father speaks again. "And Shika," I turn back to him. His expression is still emotionless but there is honesty, sincerity and warning in his voice. "Don't worry me again."

"Sorry, father." I say quickly, stunned by his words. "Good night, father." I hurried away and jumped into the best tree I could find at the edge of the clearing. Father worried? About me? Why didn't he try to find me then? Maybe that's why he didn't travel far. Perhaps he anticipated my return? Whatever the case, I love my father. Nothing will tear us apart ever again. I will fight by his side and I will make him proud.


End file.
